gleethespinofffandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
'CAST' Main Cast #Miranda Cosgrove as Amanda Potts (2/2) #Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (2/2) #Victoria Justice as Julianna Golden (2/2) #Avril Lavigne as Sophia Williams (2/2) #Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (2/2) #Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (2/2) #Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (2/2) #Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (0/2) #Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (1/2) #Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (1/2) #Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (2/2) #Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (2/2) #Tanner Patrick as Levi Sanders (2/2) #Haley Reinhart as Haley Silver Bell (2/2) #Amanda Seyfried as Alexandra Rose (2/2) #Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (2/2) Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (1/2) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (1/2) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (1/2) *Cameron Mitchell as Tom Washington (1/2) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (1/2) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (1/2) *Iqual Theba as Principal Figgans (1/2) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/2) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (0/2) *Blake Jenner as Luke Vuller (0/2) *Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman (0/2) 'EPISODES' Ep. #1- New Year, New Directions - September 13, 2012 New Directions holds an audition assembly to recruit new members. Meanwhile, Amanda, a new girl at McKinley is bullied, Tina decides it's time for her to shine and befriends Sugar, and Becky is persuaded to vandalize school property. Levi has stage fright and is a no-show for his audition, but is given another chance. Ep. #2- Gone Goth - September 13, 2012 Amanda goes Goth, and leads Sophia back into the darkness as well. Meanwhile, the New Directions sing their favorite songs. Mike returns and fights with Artie over Tina. Brittany arrives in Louisville and helps Santana get her life back on track, then returns to McKinley to get her second senior year started. Ep. #3- Glee TV - September 20, 2012 While performing a duet with Blaine, Tina bumps her head on a speaker, turning her view of New Directions upside-down for a second time. In this fantasy, New Directions owns Glee TV, a channel like MTV that features music videos made by them. Tina finds out that in the fantasy, Mike and her are still dating, Rachel is not the star anymore, and that Artie is no longer parlyzed due to a surgery. Ep. #4- We're Not In Lima Anymore '- September 27, 2012 The alumni from McKinley are trying to get their lives on track. In New York, Rachel is trying to learn to live with her snooby roommate. In California, Mercedes is annoyed with not being in the spotlight at the recording studio, Puck is struggling with his pool business, and Santana decides to audition for The X-Factor. In Washington D.C., Kurt is a fashion designer at a major clothing company. In the Middle East, Finn is becoming depressed by his life and is trying to get in contact with Rachel. *'Payphone''- ''Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, and Mercedes *'California Gurls- '''Santana and Puck *'You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile- Kurt *'Just Dance- '''Rachel and NYADA Students *'These Boots Are Made For Walkin'- 'Mercedes *'Don't Stop Believin'- 'Santana, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, and Kurt '''Ep. #5- Homecoming '- October 4, 2012 Amanda and Sophia are ticked off by the members of New Directions and decide to revive the Troubletones with the help of the Skanks and Coach Roz. The New Directions are soon informed that not only will they be against the Troubletones at Sectionals, they also have to co-host the homcoming dance. Meanwhile, Rachel and Santana realize they're the only alumni to return to McKinley for homecoming. Rachel becomes jealous of Santana's sucess on The X Factor and decides to pretend she has the lead role in the Broadway revival of "Crossrhodes". *'''Bulletproof- ''by La Roux. Sung Sophia, feat. the Troubletones *'Mamma Mia- by ABBA. Sung by Tina and Julianna, feat. New Directions Girls *'''Blow- ''by Ke$ha. Sung by Sophia and Amanda, feat. the Troubletones *'It's 10am and I'm Drunk'''- Original song. ''Sung by Rachel ''(unreleased) *'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)- 'by The Proclaimers. ''Sung by Rory, Blaine, and Artie, feat. New Directions Boys *'Titanium- by David Guetta, feat. Sia. ''Sung by Rachel and Santana '''Ep. #6- Fondue For Two '- November 8, 2012 Brittany's surreal webshow gets her a job as a new anchor in San Fransisco. Sugar's dad gets her a job as a manager of a toy shop in Chicago. Artie gets early admission to a prestigious film school in St. Louis. Sam's application for a job as a teacher's asisstant at his siblings' elementary school is accepted. Rory With all their friends already prepared for graduation, Tina and Blaine are becoming frantic on their options for the future. Meanwhile, the new student at McKinley wants to audition for New Directions. *'''Teddy Bear- ''by Elvis. Sung by Sugar *'Fondue for Two- Original song. ''Sung by Brittany and Tina '''Ep. #7- Can You Keep a Secret? - '''November 15, 2012 A person from Haley's past returns to Lima, stirring up some secrets that Haley doesn't want getting out. But once they do, Haley makes a decision that will impact all of McKinley for years to come. Meanwhile, Coach Roz and Will team up and decide to have a mini-competition between the clubs. *'Secret- ''by The Pierces. Sung by Sophia with Amanda, feat. the Troubletones *'Dirty Little Secret- by The All-American Rejects. ''Sung by Sam and Artie, feat. New Directions *'Secrets- ''by OneRepublic. Sung by Blaine, Sam, and Levi, feat. New Directions *'Secret Heart- ''by Ron Sexsmith. ''Sung by Haley and Levi '''Ep. #8- Gleeks Gone Gaga - November 29, 2012 When Santana, Mercedes, and Puck show up to mentor the new *'Paparazzi'- by Lady Gaga. ''Sung by Blaine and Haley *'Marry the Night'''- by Lady Gaga. Sung by Tina and Levi *'Speechless'- by Lady Gaga. Sung by Julianna and Rory *'LoveGame'- by Lady Gaga. Sung by Sophia, Amanda, Rory, and Sugar *'Americano'- by Lady Gaga. Sung by Santana Ep. #9- On the Edge '- December 6, 2012 The Troubletones, New Directions, and Vocal Adrenaline are about to go head-to-head-to-head at Sectionals, and each team couldn't be more nervous. When last minute team switches take place, the competition is practically a coin toss, and one mistake could send a team from first to third place in a heartbeat. *'Hello- by Karmin. ''Sung by Sophia, feat. the Troubletones *'Call Me Maybe/Brokenhearted'''- by Carly Rae Jepsen/Karmin. ''Sung by Amanda and Sophia, feat. the Troubletones *'Dude (Looks Like a Lady)'- ''by Aerosmith. ''Sung by Jesse, feat. Vocal Adrenaline *'Cryin'- by Aerosmith. ''Sung by Haley, feat. New Directions *'Good Time- by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. ''Sung by Tina and Levi, feat. New Directions *'Livin' On The Edge'''- by Aerosmith. Sung by Blaine and Artie, feat. New Directions Ep. #10-''' 'Movie Magic - '''December 13, 2012 After the victory of New Directions at Sectionals, Will assigns the club to celebrate by singing their favorite songs from movies. The Troubletones try to convince Mr. Schuester to let them merge with the club, but he is afraid they are up to something and is hesitant to say yes. Meanwhile, Brittany is shocked by Santana's rising fame and is worried she'll start dating other celebrities and forget about her. '''Ep. #11- We Are Sorry To Inform You - '''January 24, 2013 When Tina and Blaine's applications for Harvard and NYADA are turned down, they feel hopeless and have no clue what their lives will hold for them. Meanwhile, Santana realizes her new fame on The X Factor is affecting her private life. Amanda and Sophia decide to clean up their act so they can convince Will to let them back in New Directions. Puck and Mercedes bond over their struggles and begin to develop their relationship. '''Ep. #12- The Beatles (Part One) '- January 31, 2013 New Directions begins to prepare for the "British Invasion"-themed Regionals by singing tunes by one of the greatest bands of all time, The Beatles, all while saying goodbye to Artie, who is leaving for early admission at a prestigious film school in St. Louis. Will splits the members into groups for duets so that they bond more as a team. Meanwhile, Rachel is asked to her first party at NYADA, but soon she realizes going to it may not be a good decision for her to make. 'Ep. #13- The Beatles (Part Two) - '''February 7, 2013 Artie gets his first college assignment: direct a music video for an old-time song, and he knows which band to use. When he asks New Directions members to come down to star in it, Will becomes worried that the club won't be prepared for Regionals, which is only a week away. Meanwhile, Rachel's new boyfriend, Mark, may not be the guy she thinks he is. Ep. #14- '''British Invasion - '''February 14, 2013 At Regionals, New Directions are up against past rivals, the Dalton Academy Warblers and the Unitards. Santana has made it to the finals of The X Factor, and struggles to find the right song choice for her final song. Meanwhile, Mercedes and Puck return to Lima due to problems in California, and Will offers for them to be New Directions' assistant directors. *'Chasing The Sun- ''by The Wanted. Sung by Puck and Mercedes, feat. New Directions *'Mr. Blue Sky- by Electric Light Orchestra. ''Sung by Sebastian, feat. the Warblers *'Karma Chameleon- ''by Culture Club. Sung by Sebastian, feat. the Warblers *'Live While We're Young- by One Direction. ''Sung by Sam, Artie, and Rory, feat. New Directions Boys *'Wannabe- ''by the Spice Girls. Sung by Julianna, Sophia, and Amanda, feat. New Directions Girls *'Unbelievable- by EMF. ''Sung by Blaine and Tina, feat. New Directions *'Bom Bom- ''by Sam and the Womp.'' Sung by Harmony, feat. the Unitards *'Skyfall- 'by Adele. ''Sung by Harmony and Santana '''Ep. #15- Some Nights - '''March 7, 2013 Coming off their first-place tie at Regionals, the glee club sings songs by fun. to celebrate their victory. Meanwhile, Artie is given his final directing assignment of the year: direct '''Ep. #16' Ep. #17- Oh, The Drama - 'March 14, 2013 Artie returns to Lima and finds out that Tina and Sam have been going out secretly while he was gone off to college. Blaine feels bad after he cheats on Kurt with Levi and wonders if he should be honest with him. Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn finally are able to contact each other and realize they hardly know each other anymore. Sophia and Amanda. '''Ep. #18- Setlist - '''March 21, 2013 After a week full of break-ups and fights, Will tries to get the club back on track by having them come up with ideas for their setlist at Nationals. Meanwhile, Finn decides to apply to colleges in New York to get near Rachel. '''Ep. #19-' 'Disney World - '''April 11, 2013 When New Directions arrive at Disney World, they are surprised by a visit from Rachel, Puck, and Mercedes. Old and new couples find romance in the resort, and an old spark is reignited by a kiss. Meanwhile, Will must choose between Haley and Julianna for the lead solo. *'Be Our Guest- ''from Beauty and the Beast. Sung by Rachel, Puck, and Mercedes *'Kiss The Girl- from The Little Mermaid. Sung by Sam and Blaine *'''A Whole New Whole- ''from Aladdin.'' Sung by Tina and Artie *'Beauty and the Beast- 'from Beauty and the Beast. ''Sung by Rachel and Sam *'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?- from The Lion King. ''Sung by Puck and Mercedes *'When You Wish Upon A Star- ''from Pinocchio. Sung by Haley and Julianna '''Ep. #20- The Last Note - '''April 18, 2013 Nationals has arrived, and New Directions is up against their biggest competition yet: the Unitards and the Scale Blazers. *'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes- from Cinderella. ''Sung by the Boston Belters ''(unreleased) *'''I've Got No Strings- ''from Pinocchio. Sung by the Angels of Music ''(unreleased) *'I Just Can't Wait To Be King- 'from The Lion King. ''Sung by Harmony, feat. the Unitards *'You've Got A Friend In Me- from Toy Story. ''Sung by Joe, feat. the Scale Blazers *'Dig A Little Deeper- ''from The Princess and the Frog. Sung by the Scale Blazers *'Mickey/Mickey Mouse Club Theme Song- by Toni Basil/from Mickey Mouse Club. ''Sung by Sugar, Sophia, and Amanda, feat. New Directions Girls *'I Wanna Be Like You/Bare Necessities- ''from The Jungle Book. Sung Sam, Artie, Rory, and Levi, feat. New Directions Boys *'Reflection- from Mulan. ''Sung by Julianna *'Circle Of Life- ''from The Lion King. Sung by Tina and Blaine, feat. New Directions '''Ep. 21- Enchanted - '''April 25, 2013 Will and Emma are finally having their dream wedding: at Disney World. New Directions has a limited time to come up with the perfect setlist. Meanwhile, the Scale Blazers and the Unitards think that New Directions cheated at Nationals and plan their revenge. *'I'll Make a Man Out of You- from Mulan. ''Sung by Joe and Harmony *'That's How You Know- ''from Enchanted. Sung by Amanda, Alexandra, and Tina, feat. New Directions *'True Loves Kiss- from Enchanted. ''Sung by Emma and Will '''Ep. #22- Tick Tock... '- May 2, 2013 Sam, Tina, Blaine, Artie, and Sugar are sad by their last week at McKinley suddenly arriving. Couples decide if they should attempt a long-term relationship or just break-up. Meanwhile, as Rachel's freshman year at NYADA comes to an end, she gets invited to audition for a Broadway musical. An unexpected event occurs that will dramatically change the lives of many past and present New Directions members. *'''Pumped Up Kicks- ''by Foster the People.'' Sung by Sam *'Beyond The Sea- 'by Bobby Darin. ''Sung by Rory *'I Love It- by Icona Pop featuring Charli XCX. ''Sung by Sugar, feat. New Directions Girls *'When I'm Gone (Cups)- ''by Lulu and the Lampshades. Sung by Tina, feat. the Cheerios *'Too Close- '''''by Alex Clare. ''Sung by Artie